J'aime le détester
by meigetsu
Summary: Brooklyn tiens une rancune énorme sur Kai et essaye de le faire souffrir, malhaureusement, rien ne se passe comme il veut. KaixBrooklyn


Auteur: Lyoo

e-mail: Bah... Les persos de beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement...

C'est Dahu qui m'a demandé de faire une fic KaixBrooklyn avec un lemon, et comme je trouvais ça marrant, vouala, c'est fait! A Dahu: J'éspère que ça te plais!

**J'aime le détester**

En général, les gens qui tiennent une rancune contre une personne en particulier, on tendance à vouloir la séparer du reste de son entourage. Brooklyn trop sur de lui, avait perdu contre Kai, et dévelopé peu à peu ce genre de rancune envers son adversaire. Il lui paru alors naturel de suivre cett règle et d'essayer de le séparer du reste de son entourage, car si une personne vous déteste en particulier peut faire mal, que tout le monde vous haïsse, blesse encore plus.

L'idée est claire et simple, mais l'itinéraire pour arriver à sa conclusion, est beaucoup plus vague et long, en clair, Brooklyn n'avait pas le début d'une idée. S'il allait raconter des mensonge sur les paroles de Kai, chose manquante de subtilité, mais qui marchait toujours, cela marcherait pour certaines personnes, mais d'autres ne se laisseraient surement pas berner. Il décida donc, de commencer par ceux qui se laisserait convaincre, en attendant de trouver une autre idée. Malheureusement, tout ne se passe jamais comme on le veux

Tyson, se promenait dans la ville, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il s'ennuyait, autant il avait ralé pour arreter l'entrainement, autant il voulait le reprendre maintenant, c'était vraiment affligeant. Un coup d'oeil rapide lui permit de remarquer Brooklyn qui venait vers lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Apres 5 minutes, tout était dit.

Max et Kenny subirent le même traitement.

Brooklyn était content de lui, Max, Kenny et Tyson avaient cru ses mensonges tellement facilement qu'il n'y avait même pas eu une quelque difficulté. Par contre, Ray et Tala serait surement moins facile à convaincre, moins con, surtout... Pour eux deux, il faudrait qu'il réussisse à manipuler un peu Kai, et puis laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Simple. Trouver Kai, par contre, l'était beaucoup moins. Après un moment de réflexion, il décida de se promener dans la ville, il réfléchirait en marchant, et au moins, il aurait une chance sur mille de trouver Kai en marchant, c'est beau de rêver.

Rêver mais rêver juste, il le trouva au parc, en train de parler avec Tala, leurs mains se touchaient, il riait de ce que Tala disait. Un sentiment s'empara alors de Brooklyn, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit.

Jalousie

C'était venu tout seul, sans prévenir et l'avait mis dans un état de rage qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il attendit, de plus en plus en colère que les deux Russes aient fini de parler.

Kai partit du côté oposé à la direction du jeune Russe, il avait été ravi de voir son _meilleur ami,_ il connaissait Tala depuis longtemps et il s'entendait _très _bien avec lui, alors depuis la fin du tournoi, il le voyait _très_ souvent. Il se cogna soudain dans quelqun, il releva la tête pour voir qui c'était, quelque chose dans lui gela.

_Brooklyn_

Le BEGA le regardait fixement, après un moment, Kai se releva.

'Désolé', dit-il

Brooklyn le regarda encore pendant un moment avant de lui répondre.

'C'est rien'

Kai remarqua que Brooklyn pourrait être tout à fait mignon si le souvenir de leur combat ne le hantait pas. Les blessures avaient laissé plusieurs cicatrices.

'Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a' Demanda Kai en remarquant que Brooklyn le regardait toujours fixament.

Pour toute réponse, Brooklyn mit une main sur sa joue.

Kai le fixa à son tour, il ne comprenais pas ce que le BEGA faissait, pourtant, ce n'était pas désagréable, cette main sur sa joue, c'était chaud, c'était rassurant.

Brooklyn, avait tout à fait perdu le fil de ce qu'il faissait, toute ses idées de vengeance avaient disparues, laissant place à un désir qui grandissait de plus en plus. Kai ne bougeait plus, comme paralisé par cette main qui continuait à poursuivre son chemin, bientot rejointe par sa pareille. Les mains, maintenant deux, le parcourait, passant rapidement sur le cou, s'attardant quelque minutes sur le coffre et puis décendirent aux fesses, les pelotant allégrement, Kai, dont les yeux s'agrandissaient de plus en plus, avait casiment arreté de respirer. Quand Brooklyn l'embrassa, ce fut le déclic, et il passa ses mains autours de son cou, répondant au baiser, ils réstèrent pas mal de temps dans cette position, entrainant un combat de langues digne des meilleurs baisers, quand ils se rendirent compte que le parc n'était pas vide, et que les gens les regardaient d'une manière qui leur fit se décoller l'un de l'autre. Sans même un mot, Brooklyn entraina Kai vers son appartement, Kai le suivit, docile. De toute facon, ce qui se passait, dépassait de loin ce qu'il pouvait faire sans perdre le controle de la situation.

Une fois arrivés, Brooklyn le poussa sur un lit et l'embrassa passionément, Kai répondit immédiatement, leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, le découvrant, se mettant en accord avec. Leurs vêtemants tombèrent à terre rapidement, et les deux corps enlacés, maintenant nus, qui n'étaient même plus en état de dire n'importe quoi, le désir prenait tout. Après un moment, Brooklyn s'arreta sur un des tétons, le durcissant, il fit subir le même traitement à l'autre. Kai, ne suportant pas de rester inactif, fit _subir_ le même traitement à Broklyn, changeant juste le fait qu'il ne s'arreta pas là. Il déscendit, plus bas encore plus bas, jusqu'à prendre Broklyn dans sa bouche, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus hardiment, jusqu'à le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, Brooklynà présent complétement exité, renversa Kai sur le dos, lui écarta les jambes. Il percu un moment d'hésitation chez Kai, mais n'en tint pas compte, comme par avant, le désir prenait tout, emmenant toute ses limites, principalemnt, celle qui s'appelait:' restons raisonable', il était là, chez lui, en train de sauter celui qui l'avait battu, celui qu'il avait détesté, celui qu'il avait voulu faire souffrir, mais Brooklyn ne pensa pas à ça, il ne pensa qu'à Kai en qui il était en train de s'enfoncer.Il haleta, c'était... intense, sous lui, Kai était dans le même état, il restérent comme ça pendant 5 minutes avant que Kai ne se mette à bouger. Brooklyn cru, que sur le coup, il allait mourir tant le plaisir était grand. Ils se libèrerent en même temps, atteignant, l'apogée, et ils tombèrent endormis en même temps, suconbant en même temps à la fatigue

Le lendemain, quand Brooklyn se réveilla, la 1ère chose qu'il remarqua, fut que Kai n'était plus là. En gros, rien n'avait changé, le monde tournait toujours dans le même sens, seulement... Toute sa rancune avait disparue.

**Owari**

finiiiiiiiiii, review, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase


End file.
